yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Mesnevi/891-900
{| border="1" style="border-collapse:collapse;" |- | || FARSÇA ORJİNALİ || LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ || TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ || İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ |- | 891. || چون وزیر از ره زنی مایه مساز || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ. || Su ve ekmek gibi ki bizim cinsimiz değilken bizim cinsimizden oluverdi ve vücudumuzu besledi, kuvvetimizi arttırdı. || Thus bread and water are not human at the first; But human they become, through hunger and through thirst. |- | 892. || خلق را تو بر میاور از نماز || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Su ve ekmeğin sûreta bizimle cinsiyeti yoktur ama sonucu bakımından onu cinsimiz bil.|| In form they have no tie with us of human kind; But through a special link they kindred with us find. |- | 893. || ناصح دین گشته آن کافر وزیر || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ. || Eğer, bizimle cins olanlardan başka bir şeyden zevk alıyorsak o da ancak bizimle cinsiyeti olana benzer bir şeydir.|| If pleasure, then, we find in what's not of our race, Be sure there's some connection through which this takes place. |- | 894. || کرده او از مکر در گوزینه سیر || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ, || Cinse benzeyenden alınan zevk, dimî değildir. O zevk âriyettir. Âriyet nesne ise âkibet baki kalmaz. || If that connection but resemblance be in shape, It will not last; it's for a time; it must escape. |- | 895. || هر که صاحب ذوق بود از گفت او || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Kuşa, ıslıktan zevk gelirse de cinsini bulamayınca ok gibi uçar gider. || ’Tis true that birds find pleasure in a whistle's note; But then they fancy ’tis their mate's, on whom they dote. |- | 896. || لذتی می دید و تلخی جفت او || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Susuz kimseye seraptan zevk gelir, fakat ona erişince kaçar ve yine su arar. || And if a thirsty man take pleasure in his wine, He tastes the lees, and loathes. To water he'll incline. |- | 897. || نکته ها می گفت او آمیخته || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Müflisler kalp altından hoşlanırlarsa da, o altın darphanede rüsvay olur. ! || A pauper may amused be with counterfeited coin; But take this to the mint; defaced ’twill be, in fine. |- | 898. || در جلاب قند زهری ریخته || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Dikkat et; altın suyu ile boyaman seni yoldan alıkomasın! Dikkat et; bâtıl hayal seni kuyuya düşürmesin! || Then be not thou misled with gilded counterfeit; Delusion will thee plunge headlong into hell's pit. |- | 899. || ظاهرش می گفت در ره چست شو || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Kelile’den bu hikâyeyi oku ve o kıssadan hisse almaya bak! || Kalīl’ and Dimna's book relates a charming tale, From which males may a moral draw;—and eke, female, |- | 900. || وز اثر می گفت جان را سست شو || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Güzel bir derede av hayvanları, aslan korkusundan ıstırap içindeydiler. || Within a shelter’d vale, four-footed game in droves, Were kept in tremor by a lion from its groves. |- | 'ANASAYFA ●Ruh-ul Mesnevi Şerhi Beyitler Halinde● '21 ● 22 ● 23 ● 24 ● 25 ●26 ● 27 ●28 ●29 ●30 |